The radio frequency space over-the-air (OTA) measurement comprises a total radiated power (TRP) and a total isotropic sensitivity (TIS). At present, every major network operators not only have clear index requirements for the OTA performance of a terminal antenna in a free space, but also have requirements for user experience during actual use. For example, how to avoid the degrading of the antenna performance within the head and hand phantoms has become an unavoidable problem for terminal antenna designs. In the related art, an antenna is provided at the top of a mobile phone. However, the condition of the top of a mobile terminal is complex, especially for an intelligent mobile terminal. For example, the top comprises dual cameras, a proximity sensor and a receiver, etc., with more factors influencing the antenna. Therefore, the mobile terminal of the solution still has a relatively high loss caused by the head and hand.
At present, there is no effective solution for the problem that the antenna solutions of mobile terminals result in relatively high loss caused by the head and hand in the related art.